


Mayo Shooting Hot Dog Gun

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Implied Bottom Jared, Implied Jensen/Jared - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen enjoying some alone time with his meat stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayo Shooting Hot Dog Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but pure crack, I apologize! Boy did I amuse myself while writing this, though!

Jensen was horny.  

His flesh flute was at full chub, and he had no other choice but to fist it.  He groaned as he thought about Jared straddling his lap and riding his love muscle.  Then his thoughts shifted to Jared climbing up over him and feeding Jensen his precum slick bratwurst, and fucking his mouth until he came down his throat.  
  
Jensen fisted his baby-maker even faster and groaned.  He was so close, his cum gun was so ready to shoot out all over his belly.  Maybe he could think about Jared licking it off him before sliding down and wrapping his lips around Jensen's fire hose to finish his clean up.  
  
Jensen tightened his hold on his baloney pony, and with a shout, shot his cum all over his body.  
  
He was no longer horny.


End file.
